


Sector

by Numbuh_7



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Acronyms, Acrostic, F/M, Gen, Kinda, Poetry, Sector V - Freeform, kinda-sorta poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbuh_7/pseuds/Numbuh_7
Summary: now loading:kids next door mission:Operation:S.E.C.T.O.R.: Science Enduring Cool Team Overt RejoiceAcronyms of each member of sector V.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot for now... I loved the acronyms for the weapons, episodes, etc in Codename: Kids Next Door, and wanted to write ones for each of sector V. I started this awhile ago but just finished it now, enjoy.

**Now Loading:**

**Kids Next Door Mission:**

**Operation:**

**S.e.c.t.o.r.**

**Science**

**Enduring**

**Cool**

**Team**

**Overt**

****Rejoice** **

****

* * *

**now loading:**

**kids next door operative data:**

**N.i.g.e.l. U.n.o.**

****

**Numbuh 1**

**Intelligent**

**G:KND**

**Equip** ****

**Leader**

****

**U** **nfazed**

**Nimble**

**Opponent**

* * *

**now loading:**

**kids next door operative data:**

**H.o.a.g.i.e. P. G.i.l.l.i.g.a.n.**

 

**Hotshot**

**Of**

**Aviary**

**Greatness**

**In**

**Eternity**

 

**Planes**

 

**Gadgets**

**Iconic**

**Lamest**

**Laughs**

**In**

**Galaxy**

**Awesome**

**Nachos**

* * *

 

**now loading:**

**kids next door operative data:**

**K.u.k.i. S.a.n.b.a.n.**

 

**Kid**

**Understand**

**Key**

**Is**

 

**Stuffed**

**Animals**

**Nearby**

**Being**

**About**

**Neverending**

* * *

**now loading:**

**kids next door operative data:**

**W.a.l.l.a.b.e.e. B.e.e.t.l.e.s.**

 

**Won’t**

**Admit**

**Love**

**Lies**

**About**

**Bothersome**

**Endearing**

**Emotions**  


**Bothersome**

**Embarrassment**

**Energetic**

**Three**

**Loves**

**Even**

**So**

* * *

**now loading:**

**kids next door operative data:**

**A.b.i.g.a.i.l. L.i.n.c.o.l.n.**

 

**About**

**Believing**

**Being**

**Young** **  
** ****

**  
** **Learned**

**In**

**Necessary**

**Coolness**

**Of**

**Level**

**Ninety-nine** **  
**

 

 


End file.
